Harris Moore (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Comet | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Identity2 = on Earth | Affiliation = Champions of Xandar | Relatives = Helen (wife, deceased); Frank Moore (aka the Crimebuster, son, deceased); sister (name unrevealed, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile, New York City and the planet Xandar. | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Height2 = | Weight = 190 | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = | Hair = Gray | Hair2 = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = , legally deceased | MaritalStatus = Widowed | MaritalStatus2 = | Occupation = Adventurer, crimefighter | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = New York City | PlaceOfBirth2 = , New York | Creators = Marv Wolfman; John Buscema | First = Nova Vol 1 21 | First2 = (as Moore); ''Nova'' #22 (as Comet) | Death = (Mentioned) | HistoryText = Harris Moore, an American man, was driving through a desert road in 1956 when his car stalled. He then had an encounter with a comet-like gas entity that apparently chased Moore, then bathed him in a red light , using radiation to mutagenically alter him then apparently leaving. Moore soon discovered that he had received superhuman powers and decided to become one of the first superpowered costumed crimefighters in New York City. During the relatively peaceful late 1950s, the Comet fought a number of villains, never being defeated even when confronting people more powerful than himself. Popular and proud, he saw his face appearing in magazines. His adventures never took him to outer space. He kept his identity a secret. Moore was an affluent man, owning a car, a home and some money, and enjoying life with his wife Helen and his two children. However, one of his enemies discovered the Comet's secret identity and put a price on his head -one million dollars. An assassin followed Moore to his home and attacked the unsuspecting Moores. The criminal shot an explosive that destroyed the house, killing Helen and the daughter. Moore's son Frank was lucky to be propelled outside by the blast himself; he believed himself to have been the only survivor. Harris, barely surviving himself, spent three months in hospital, depressed after the loss of his family (incorrectly believing that Frank had died too). Harris destroyed all the records about his family in the hospital's files, then swore to never become the Comet again and even loosing his powers actively. During the heyday of costumed heroes, the Comet became a derelict drunkard and many gave him up for dead. Frank, believing his father to have been murdered, swore to get revenge on organized crime and, following Harris' steps, became a costumed crimefighter, the Crimebuster. The Crimebuster began operating in New York City, sometimes associating with young local superhero Nova. Bumbling, sick-looking Harris Moore was found on the street by young fugitive Michael Burley, who took him to a hospital. Once there, the doctors X-rayed Moore, against his wishes. This unleashed the recovery of his powers. Cursing, the Comet escaped the hospital breaking the wall and flying to a nearby park. Burley, worried about him, followed him there. The Comet was unhappy at his recovered state, but Burley convinced the Comet to help the authorities. They discovered that Nova had been defeated by a villain as trapped under a car: The Comet went there and helped the police by recovering and reviving Nova. After exonerating Burley, Nova introduced himself to the Comet and recruited him to track villain Diamondhead. The Comet refused to speak about his retirement. Nova was being secretly monitored by Doctor Sun, a preserved brain in a cyborg body and supervillain. The sudden appearance of the Comet was a threat to Doctor Sun's plans -reaching the Xandarian alien starship involved in Nova's origin to siphon its computers for advanced knowledge and power, thus confronting Nova, but not necessarily Nova's allies-, so Doctor Sun tried to remove the Comet from the board: Sun guided the Comet and Nova to Diamondhead's lair. Diamondhead easily buried Nova in debris, then slammed the Comet, stunning him and sending him far away. Comet called his only contact, Burley, to help him recover. Once the Comet was better, he left to look for his friend in need Nova. The Comet's reappearance was noticed by the Crimebuster. The Crimebuster wished to discovered that the Comet was his long-lost father, but he believed the new Comet was more probably a fraud. The Crimebuster decided to put the Comet to test: Stealthy approaching the Comet in his flying lab, the Crimebuster shot him a bolt, getting him flatfooted - but the Comet recovered while falling. The Crimebuster released a smoke spring on the Comet, only for the Comet to scatter the smog with a swift blast. Crimebuster tried to entangle the Comet in his unbreakable net, but the Comet broke it. Recovering the initiative, the Comet confronted his aggressor. The Crimebuster surrendered in exchange for a chance to explain, and the Comet allowed him to land. The Crimebuster then unmasked, with the Comet noticing the family resemblance. Getting reacquainted with each other, the heroes explained their origin stories while villain Diamondhead hid on the Crimebuster's cargo hold. The Comet and the Crimebuster both wanted to find Nova. The Comet then used his electro-search power and followed Nova's trail, with Crimebuster as his happy sidekick. The Comet and the Crimebuster found Nova defeating his amnesiac enemy Powerhouse and just then all of them (including Diamondhead) were captured in a green beam and transported to the Xandarian ship by Nova's enemy, the Egyptian immortal wizard called Sphinx. Sphinx restored Powerhouse's memory, revealing him to be a Xandarian alien and convincing him to pilot the ship back to the planet Xandar, in the Andromeda Galaxy. Sphinx intended to check the Xandarian powerful computers to find the secret of the ka, which he aimed to use to end his own immortality. Xandar was believed to have been destroyed in a previous invasion, but the surviving Xandarians re-settled the debris of the planet with advanced technology to survive in the four biggest chunks, connected through mile-long bridges. The Sphinx believed that Xandar had been destroyed, but the Xandarians computers may have survived. With Powerhouse piloting and a long time to arrive, the Comet took the chance to know his son and explain the details of his fall from grace. The Crimebuster gracefully forgave any sin, being too happy to fight evil along with the Comet as he had always wished. Doctor Sun had surreptitiously boarded the ship to access its computers; when he tried to do so, Sphinx stopped him and fought him, breaking his robot arm. Nova and the Comet joined the fray. However, Powerhouse stopped the bolts because they threatened to destroy the ship. Doctor Sun was forced to accept him being Shanghaied. Diamondhead then revealed himself and demanded to be returned home; the Sphinx used his superior powers to literally shatter Diamondhead in pieces - as a lesson to him, because the process was reversible. The Comet was unhappy at the Sphinx taking command and suggesting he had moral superiority. Meanwhile, Xandar was being invaded by the extraterrestrial shapeshifting species Skrulls, who aimed to add Xandar to their empire. The Xandarian militia and Nova Corps proved insufficient against this threat, thus the Xandarian suzerain Adora recruited Earthling superheroes the Fantastic Four to help them. The Fantastic Four took their own ship to travel to Xandar. Due to this, a Skrull fleet aiming for Xandar was accidentally found by the Sphinx crew. The Comet and Nova left the ship to confront the Skrulls, with Powerhouse and the Sphinx soon joining them. The Comet attacked the Skrulls with bolts and used his protective halo to defeat several Skrulls. The Skrull ships escaped toward Xandar, chased by the Sphinx's. Once they reached Xandar, the Comet felt intrigued by the weird world. The Sphinx's ship then intercepted a Skrull ship commandeered by the Fantastic Four (minus the Human Torch, still on Earth). Powerhouse and his peers, believing to be facing Skrulls, opened fire and destroyed the ship. Fortunately, they noticed their error in time and Nova rescued the Fantastic Four, being congratulated by the Comet. Soon after the Four were on board, the Sphinx teleported to Xandar searching for the computers, and Doctor Sun followed him. The Four also revealed that they had been poisoned and had a life expectancy of only days. The crew landed and met with suzerain under siege Adora and the Human Torch, who had reached Xandar by his own means. Adora revealed that two of Xandar's four worlds had already been overtaken by the invading Skrulls; however, Fantastic Four leader Mister Fantastic believed that the Sphinx was the greatest threat at that moment. Xandarian scientist Prime Thoran Rul had went to the computers for help. by accepting the collective intelligence of the computers into himself, Thoran obtained superpowers, becoming the Protector and leading Xandar's Nova Corps to space in pursuit of the Skrull fleet. The Comet and his companions witnessed this moment in awe. Then Nova offered his help to Xandar, with Comet seconding him. The nine Earthlings (the Fantastic Four, Nova, Comet, Crimebuster, Diamondhead and Powerhouse) ran to the computers, to find that the Sphinx had obtained almost unlimited power, become a giant and waived his initial plans to reject immortality. Using a distant sun as his energy source, the Sphinx shot bolts to the Human Torch and the Invisible Woman, knocking both of them down. The Comet jumped to the fray, shooting and flying to provide cover for Mister Fantastic. Crimebuster was scared for his father, but Nova joined the Comet, reprimanding Crimebuster. Soon, Diamondhead, Powerhouse and the Thing were also fighting the Sphinx - with little success. When the Comet shot a bolt to the Sphinx's face, the later decided to pay the Comet some attention. Understanding that the Comet cared about his son, the Sphinx shot a bolt to the Crimebuster. The Comet stopped his attack to check on the Crimebuster and, once he confirmed that the Crimebuster was unconscious but alive, the enraged Comet charged again against the Sphinx. Easily, the Sphinx stopped the Comet with his superior strength, claiming that the Comet was far from enough to stop a god. Mister Fantastic's elastic powers provided a cushion for the shocked Comet. The Sphinx then left toward Earth, aiming to destroy his birth planet. Mister Fantastic decided to divide their forces: The Fantastic Four would follow the Sphinx and save the Earth, with the help of their own enemy Galactus, while Xandar's chosen Champions -henceforth the Champions remained on there to fight the Skrull invasion. Comet and the other Champions regrouped, still confused about Fantastic's plans, and they witnessed Fantastic building the Humanoid Experimental Robot B-Type Integrated Electronics with the Proector's and the Xandarian computers' help. None knew that Doctor Sun's consciousness, hidden in the Xandarian computers, took this chance to enter the harmless-looking robot. Mr. Fantastic's plan eventually succeeded and the Sphinx was defeated. The Skrull fleet retreated -to meet with more military assets and renew it attack, but the Champions protected Xandar against further Skrull attacks, coordinating the Nova Corps from the Nova-Prime starship or the planet itself. During the following months, they were joined by Xandarian superhero the Protector and by Nova-Prime, Centurion of the Nova Corps; and they all earned respect and the name Champions of Xandar. After months of war effort, the Skrull fleet retreated, chased by the Nova Corps fleet, who wanted to make sure the withdrawal was not a trick. The Champions, having internal discrepancies, seceded: Comet, Crimebuster and Diamondhead took a ship to follow the Nova Corps to battle, while Nova, Powerhouse and Protector remained on Xandar. The planet soon lost contact with the space-born team. Diamondhead deserted to the Skrull side and betrayed the Champions. Thanks to Diamondhead, the Skrull took over the Xandarian smaller ships, then send a distress call to lead the Champions to a trap. Crimebuster discovered the ruse, but he was promptly killed by a Skrull's handgun before he could warn the other Champions. Witnessing his son's death, the Comet tried to avenge him, but the Skrulls used the dimensional phaser technology to imprison Comet and many Xandarians in an alternate dimension; a number of Corps were killed instead. The Skrulls shapeshifted to impersonate the Comet and the other Champions and Nova Corps to reach Xandar in a triumph ceremony, taking the planet by surprise. The Comet's doppelganger and his peers landed, then revealed their true colors in Xandar's square. By sheer chance, Nova had just allied with the Galadorian Spaceknight Rom, who used his Neutralizer weapon against the Skrulls, giving the defenders a weapon that the Skrulls had not foreseen. A stranger's timely help prompted the Xandarian commoners to join the fray, recovering the initiative and giving Nova a chance to investigate what ever happened to the Champions. Nova found the Champions' ship taken over by Skrulls and understood what had happened. He broke the hull, asphyxiating the Skrulls, then fought treacherous Diamondhead and slammed him to space. Nova restored the missing Champions and Nova Corps; immediately, the Protector and Comet reported what had happened, including the loss of the Crimebuster. The veterans then went back to Xander, joining the battle against the Skrulls. Once they arrived, the Xandarians were cautious, in case the newcomers were disguised Skrull reinforcements; but they soon proved their value among war cries to Xandar and to the Crimebuster's memory. The Comet flew, charging from the air against the Skrull. The battle was so intense that, years later, alien rhapsodies composed songs and legends to tell the tale on how Xandar fought the savage Skrulls, with heroes from Earth and Galador joining the Xandarians in a final fight that eventually defeated the Skrulls for good. The grateful Xandarians offered a boon to their alien allies. The Comet decided to remain on Xandar, honoring the memory of his child, dead to protect the planet. Unlike him, Nova and Rom left for their respective birthworlds. Nova was forced to relinquish his powers before that, so that the Nova Corps could give them to another champion to rebuild the planet's defenses. The planet Xandar was later attacked by space pirate Nebula and her mercenary forces. Her invasion forces killed the Comet, along with the surviving Champions and all the population of Xandar. Only off-planet Xandarians like the Firelord survived. | Powers = The Comet's powers were apparently electrical in nature and depended on an energy reserve that may dry up by constant use. Exposure to X-Rays refueled his powers and his vitality, causing his eyes to glow eerily as a side effect. * Electrical blast: The Comet could project electrical energy (or "electron energy" in his own words) in the form of energy blasts coming from his hands. By using energy and mainly heat, the Comet's blasts could destroy physical matter. The Comet was accurate enough in the use of this power to perform feats such as reanimating a person or destroying a car without hurting a person trapped beneath it. The Comet's blasts were powerful enough to hurt, but not knock down, superpowered villain Diamondhead. * Electro-Search: By using an electro-search pattern, the Comet could find specific wavelengths. This allowed him to track certain superbeings that broadcasted such waves. * Enhanced Endurance: The Comet's body was highly resistant to damage, particularly to the effects of quick flight. He could withstand the vacuum of outer space -even speaking out loud there. He could however be stunned by a strong enough physical impact, such as a giant's slap. * Flight: The Comet could fly at a speed of up to 605 kilometers per hour in atmosphere, and even faster in outer space. When in flight, the Comet's legs seemed to be replaced by a lightning bolt; in outer space, sometimes the tail appears to be not in zig-zag, but a curve line. The Comet could carry passengers when flying, and use his other powers including the electrical bolts. If he lost control and was unable to keep on flying, the Comet could use his powers to harden electrons stop his fall, concentrating this power as if he was shooting energy from a hand. * Protective Halo: The Comet could generate a shining aura around him, which allowed him to damage any enemy that approached him enough. The Comet could remain static while his opponents were repelled and stunned. This power was seen in use only when the Comet was outside any atmosphere. | Abilities = He had a background with a law-enforcement authority, being knowledgeable in US Law and having experience in the use of handguns.Advanced Player's Book's explanation of this character's Talents as seen in ''Gamer's Handbook of the Marvel Universe'' #1 He also knew how to fish. | Strength = The Comet has superhuman strength, allowing him to rip supposedly unbreakable nets and to punch his way through a concrete wall. | Weaknesses = People with energy-absorption power like alien superbeing Powerhouse could intercept the Comet's bolts and harmlessly consume them. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * His list of relatives in ''Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe'' v2 #16 and in ''Gamer's Handbook of the Marvel Universe'' #1 (both under the entry on the Champions of Xandar) does not include the Comet's daughter, seen in ''Nova'' v1 #23. * His entry in ''Gamer's Handbook of the Marvel Universe'' #1 lists three superpowers without any textual description, only a rank. One of these powers, Invulnerability, is supposed to be not ranked, but instead it should add an attack form to which the character is invulnerable such as "Invulnerable to Fire." Another power, Electricity, is not listed in any list of generic superpowers; this may be a typo trying to write instead any of the accepted powers like Electrical Control, Conversion, Creation, Generation or Manipulation. The other power was True Flight. * Another mistake in Gamer's is a detail on his history: It claims that the Comet decided to go to Xandar to help the planet in need because the Earth had enough superheroes. In ''Nova'' v1 #24 and #25, the Comet is abducted to Xandar -he never decided to leave; although in ''Rom'' #24, he decides to remain there. * The Comet's entry in ''Marvel Encyclopedia'' #1 is similarly inaccurate. It suggests that the Comet retired until he had to travel to Xandar for a galactic battle, during which he met his estranged son. In ''Nova'' v1 #22 we see that the Comet left his retirement before traveling to Xandar, having some adventures on Earth; and in ''Nova'' v1 #24 we see that he reacquainted his son before leaving Earth. | Trivia = * The Comet was a superhero active in the 1950s. The character was created in the 1970s, with all references to his 1950s adventures being flashbacks. Although the impression could be that he was a 1950s Golden Age character "reactivated" in the modern era like Gorilla Man or Marvel Boy, there was never a Comet's story in the 1950s - except for one of an unrelated character sharing his name seen in ''Spaceman'' #6 (1954). * The Comet was a well-meaning superhero who refused to surrender ever, or to look for vengeance instead of justice. He even believed that boasting in combat was inappropriate, as it distracted the hero's attention from the fight itself. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = List_of_Marvel_Comics_characters:_C#Comet | Links = }} Category:Electrokinesis Category:Trackers Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength